Naughty Time in the Lingerie Shop
by Halawen
Summary: So I miss Owen and I this is what happens a short Clowen one shot smut. Takes place after the grad episode, Clare is not sick but is back together with Eli and yes it's still Clowen. It's short but it's hot and secy so enjoy. Rated M.
1. Naughty Time in the Lingerie Shop

**Clowen one shot smutty fun because I miss Owen.**

**Clare is not sick in this, there was never even a scare.**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

**Naughty Time in the Lingerie Shop**

I parked the car downtown three blocks from the stores I was intending to visit. I was 17 and really shouldn't be this nervous about going to a lingerie shop but I was. I hadn't seen Eli in three weeks and I was missing him like crazy and I had been kept from going to Paris by my bitchy mother! She had completely lost it when she found out I lost my virginity before marriage and was back together with Eli. She'd packed my bags and shipped me off to grandparents in Ottawa as soon as I got back from Eli's graduation. She hadn't told them what I'd done or about Eli and they were both in their late 70's and slept a lot so I had a lot of time to myself and use of their car. I tried to video chat or at least talk on the phone with Eli every night but he was being kept really busy at his job and I hadn't talked to him in four days. He kept telling me he'd come up for a weekend but he'd always call and cancel at the last minute.

Hence the sudden need for the trip downtown or at least the red light district of downtown. I was hoping that some sexy lingerie and maybe an accessory or two would entice Eli into actually coming home. I planned on asking him to video chat and if he told me he was too busy again I'd take a video of me in whatever lingerie I bought today and e-mail it to him. I walked past two strip clubs and a XXX theatre before coming across the first lingerie shop. It sells more than lingerie as I see bondage and vibrators past the window display but I'm in a strange city and no one knows me here and so no one I know will see me going in.

I push the door open and go inside biting my lip and look around a little apprehensively. Then I mentally slap myself and steel my nerves reminding myself that I haven't been St. Clare in a long time and I can do this. Walking to the lingerie section I look around at the selection and start pulling stuff off the racks. A pure white silk baby doll with lace over the bust but it still covers everything, a bright blue teddy with white trim, a red and black corset with garters. I take all three back to the dressing rooms which are around a corner and down a hall past some more sex toys and restraints. I choose to go in the very last dressing room even though the rest of the store is empty other than a couple of employees. I lock the dressing room door and strip down to my panties trying on the white baby doll first.

"No too pure and I doubt that'll entice Eli home." I say to my reflection in the mirror.

I take it off and try on the blue and white teddy. "Better but I don't want to give Eli any doubts about coming home." I remark looking at my reflection.

Off comes the teddy, I place it back on the hanger and take down the red and black corset. This one is decidedly more complicated than the other two with laces and garters. This one also doesn't cover my breasts, in fact it stops just underneath my breasts kind of like a bra and all it really covers is my torso.

"How in the heck do they expect you to put this thing on by yourself?" I question as I try to lace it up in the back while looking in the mirror to see what I'm doing.

"Need some help?" A voice questions as the dressing room door opens.

I look up surprised that someone opened the dressing room door at all and utterly shocked to see that it's Owen. He comes in closing the dressing room door and locking it behind him; I'm still too shocked to do anything. Owen looks me over with carnal pleasure and a blissfully lascivious grin. I should be yelling for him to get out or pushing him out or slapping him and yet I find myself smiling at him and dragging my lower lip between my teeth because he's looking at me like I'm the sexiest and most beautiful thing ever right now and no one not even Eli has looked at me that way. Owen takes me by the hips and turns me around so my back is to him as he begins lacing up the corset careful to not pull it too tight.

"This is definitely the one you look incredibly sexy but please tell me you aren't going to wear this for Eli? That emo idiot does not deserve you and he especially does not ever deserve to see you looking so terribly hot the way you do right now." Owen tells me as he finishes lacing me up.

"I was hoping it would entice him to come visit me for the weekend like he keeps promising." I reply with a baited breath.

I know it's very very wrong but feeling Owen so close and me in this thing, his hot breath drifting over my back is turning me on. I bite my lip and stifle a whimper as he goes up right behind me pressing his body against mine and I can feel that he's also turned on. The fact that this is all very wrong and we're in a public place makes it all that much more exciting.

"If he sees you in this I will personally tear his eyes out," Owen tells me as his arm comes around my waist and his lips press against my neck.

I suck in a pleasured breath as my body shivers of its own accord at the feel of his lips on my skin.

"How did you even get in my dressing room?" I question almost under my breath out of sheer curiosity as I find I really can't be mad at him.

"My dorm roommate works here and I saw you come in and asked him for the dressing room key," Owen explains. "What are you doing in Ottawa?" He inquires.

"My bitch of a mother kept me from going to Paris and shipped me off to my grandparents." I explain as he brushes back some of my hair and kisses the back of my neck making me tremble again.

"From what Tris and Maya tell me you aren't missing that much in Paris and lucky me you get sent to the city where I'm going to University. I hear through the Torres grapevine that you lost your virginity on prom night is that true?" Owen whispers against my flesh and my breathing hitches.

Owen's hand grazes down my back along the laces and down to my ass where he grips my panties. I can't seem to form words but I manage to nod as I bite my lip.

"I think these should come off don't you agree?" He whispers in my ear.

Again words are not possible but I nod again, my hands move to try and take them off but he lightly nips the side of my neck and I freeze.

"I got it," he says gripping them harder and then ripping them straight off.

I gasp but it gets caught in my throat, my heart pounds and my knees tremble. One of Owen's hands presses gently against the top of my back guiding me to bend forward; I do so bracing my hands in the corner, one against the wall and one against the mirror. His hands go down between my legs and gingerly spread my legs apart. One of his hands reaches up and around my waist finding my clit and pressing gently. I moan lightly and bite my lip a little harder to muffle it. Owen's hands finger my pussy lips, I'm all ready wet and his fingers spread my lips apart and then slide in. I quiver, moaning lightly again as his fingers slide a little farther in and my hips buck.

"The fact that an emotional jerk like Eli had the privilege of taking the virginity of a beautifully voluptuous, amazingly hot and sexy girl like you is totally unfair. The fact that he is so incredibly neglectful as to not come here to see you just proves that he doesn't deserve you." Owen says moving his hands deftly and making me tense and quake in marvelous rapture. "You deserve someone that will pay attention to your every need and desire. That would move the world to be with you, someone that gets turned on by the mere sight of you."

His fingers move faster and faster, rubbing my clit and pumping my pussy hard. His lips connect with my flesh again kissing every bit of exposed skin I have. It's becoming hard to stand. Then he moves suddenly, his lips leaving my skin and I whimper slightly feeling the loss of his touch. He kneels down, I see him in the mirror, he spreads my legs a little farther withdrawing his fingers from my pussy and making me whimper again. His other hand stays on my clit and his fingers are soon replaced by his tongue.

"Oh god!" I exhale trying to grip the wall and mirror but that doesn't work.

Owen's tongue darts in and out, twists around and awakens every nerve ending I have. He knows what he's doing and my knees begin to buckle. I bite my lip, rolling it between my teeth and I emit a shuddering moan as I climax. Owen stops rubbing my clit and removes his tongue. I start to collapse but he catches me, holding me close and kissing my neck softly. After a couple of minutes to recover my breath he helps me to stand and turns me to him his arms wrapping around my waist and his lips press against mine. My breathing hitches again but I find myself kissing him back without even realizing it.

"That was good but I think you have another one in you, I can go grab a condom they have all kinds here." Owen tells me.

I shake my head but not to tell him I don't want to have sex with him because I very much want do. "On birth control," I tell him before taking his lips again.

He tastes sweet and his lips are soft, he kisses me with such wonderful tenderness and desire. Owen smiles into the kiss, he turns us, his hands leaving my body and going between us I feel and hear him unzipping his jeans, he pulls them down, his boxers too and I feel his flesh against mine. His hands go under my ass, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. His rock hard cock finding its target he spears me, I shake in rapturous ecstasy as he enters me. My arms go around his neck and I kiss him harder and with more fervor.

He goes in slowly, easing me down carefully, I whimper and moan on a hitched breath. Owen turns and sits on the bench, he starts moving me up and down as he deepens the kiss. My hips begin bucking, moving me along him rapidly. I hunger for him, for his touch like I never have for anyone before. I can hardly breathe we're moving so fast but I don't want to part from his lips. I'm quivering almost uncontrollably now, my heart pounding against his. I'm so far lost into the ecstasy of his ravishment I'm beyond thinking, beyond words, beyond anything but pure carnal instinct and desire. I'm ready to explode and kiss him more frantically as I orgasm yet again. Owen emits a guttural groan into the kiss as he orgasm as well, I feel him shooting into me.

I finally pull away from the kiss and take a deep panting breath. Owen holds me close as we continue to shiver in tiny aftershocks of pleasure. My head falls to his shoulder as I pant desperately for air, he kisses my temple softly, his warm breath is soothing. He recovers before I do lifting me up and then he sets me on the bench. He fixes his jeans and smiles at me, his eyes full of lust and pleasure, desire and caring. He bends down and kisses me softly, the kiss lingers until I can breathe again.

"That's definitely the one but if Eli or anyone else ever sees you in that I will kill them." Owen informs me. "That was amazing gorgeous," he grins kissing me softly again as he unties the laces in the back and loosens them before leaving the dressing room.

I get up closing and locking the dressing room door once more. Taking another minute to fully recover I finally stand and take off the corset. I'm still a little shaky but manage to get dressed again. I'll be buying the corset obviously even if no one else ever sees me in it but I'd say it's been used now. I hang the baby doll and teddy on the rack and go to the checkout counter.

"I'll take this one," I tell the guy behind the counter considering the look he's giving me he must be Owen's roommate.

"Yep Owen already paid for it, this stuff too and he left this for you. I'm Mike by the way Owen's roommate and you're Clare." Mike says folding my corset and putting it in the bag then handing it to me with an envelope.

"Thanks Mike it's nice to meet you," I say blushing a little because I have no idea what Owen told him.

Mike smiles at me and I leave the shop walking back to the car, I look in the bag to see a pair of back stitch black stockings and red 4 inch heels. I smile and bite my lip again, my legs quivering slightly as I recall our encounter in the dressing room. Next I open the envelope to see a key and a note that reads:

**Ottawa University, Laurier Hall, room 202 8pm**

Rolling my lip between my teeth the fire in my loins is starting to grow already just thinking about the possibilities tonight could hold. I pull out my phone and call Eli; it goes to voicemail as always.

"Hey Eli it's me, this just isn't working I'm breaking up with you. Good luck and everything, I wish you the best but I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but we're through."

I hate breaking up with him over voicemail but he never answers Owen is right I deserve somebody that wants to be with me. I get in my car to drive back to my grandparent's house and wonder how I'm going to occupy myself for the next 8 hours.

**I hope you all enjoyed the smutty Clowen and die to massive outcry for a second chapter I'm working on it now.**


	2. Naughty Time in the Dorm Room

**Since so many of you requested it here you go chapter two in the dorm room.**

**Shout out to Keisi Cutie for requesting it start in Owen's pov and his side of what happened in the shop.**

**Enjoy**** part 2 of the Clowen smut!**

**Naughty Time in the Dorm Room**

**(OWEN)**

"Hey brought you lunch," I say to Mike as I hand him his sandwich.

"Awesome you rock dormie, come on we can eat in the back. You can watch the shop right Kevin?" He asks the other store employee.

"Yeah sure," he shrugs and I go into the back with Mike.

The sex shop my dorm roommate works at doesn't so much have an employee's lounge as a back room with a few lockers, a table and a couple of chairs and a monitor that shows you what the security cameras are filming. Mike was a pretty cool guy and I thought I was lucky to room with him and was even happier when I found out where he worked. We sat at the table and started eating and I almost choked on the bite I just took when a face from the past comes walking in. Okay so I don't really know Clare Edwards all that well and even though I know she lost her virginity to Eli on prom night a sex shop is the last place I expected to see her.

"You okay?" Mike asks me.

"I know that girl," I say pointing to the screen.

"Seriously she's hot where do you know her from?" Mike asks me.

"I went to high school with her," I tell him as I watch Clare pick out some lingerie from the racks.

"That's it I thought you were going to say you dated her," Mike comments taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

"It was next to impossible to date her she dated this emo jerk on and off for the last two years and a buddy of mine had a crush on her and screwed things up for me." I inform him as I see Clare take a red and black corset with garters attached. I have to see her in this and of course there are no cameras in the dressing rooms but I have an idea, let's just hope Clare doesn't scream, kick me and call the cops. "Give me the keys to the dressing," I say to Mike.

He looks at me and then grins taking the keys from his pocket and handing them to me. "Just don't get yourself arrested," he tells me.

I wait until Clare is in a dressing room and then go stand just outside the door. I watch the gap under the door to see what she's taking off or putting on. Off come her clothes and one corner of my mouth curls up into a licentious smile.

"No too pure and I doubt that'll entice Eli home." She says and I grimace why would she want to see him again?

I see the white nightie thing hit the floor and then get picked up again, I wait a few more minutes and she mumbles something else while trying on the next one. That comes off and I hear her putting on the corset, I quietly open the door just a little as she pulls it up and tries to lace it on her own.

"How in the heck do they expect you to put this thing on by yourself?" She queries looking back in the mirror and I decide to make my presence known.

"Need some help?" I ask as I open the dressing room door open all the way.

She looks at me and just freezes from shock as I step in closing and locking the dressing room door behind me so no one else sees her like this. By this I mean very fucking hot and awesomely sexy. She's not screaming or kicking me or pushing me out so I decide I'll take control and if she asks me to stop then I'll stop until she tells me stop I'm going to enjoy every minute of this. I look her over, head to toe and back again, the corset is just too sexy for words and she looks so terribly arousing. As I look her over and grin at her carnally she gives me a salacious smile and bites her lower lip dragging it between her teeth. I take her by the hips and turn her around so I can start lacing up the corset for her.

I tell her this is the one but that Eli should never be allowed to see her in it because he doesn't deserve to as I finish lacing the corset for her. She tells me she was hoping this would bring Eli home to see her this weekend like he keeps promising. The thought that emo prick who has put her through so much not only got to take her virginity but will see her looking like the fucking sexiest centerfold come to life just kills me.

"If he sees you in this I will personally tear his eyes out," I inform her then brush her hair back and kiss her neck.

We have a little more conversation; she asking me how I got in the dressing room and when I answer that I ask her what she's doing in Ottawa. She tells me her mother's a bitch and she couldn't go to Paris but Tris and Maya have mostly complained about Paris and I tell her as much. Then I ask if it's true Eli took her virginity on prom night and she nods after a couple more minutes and a little more talking I have her panties off. I guide her to bend forward and within a few seconds I'm sliding a finger into her. She's warm and velvety and feels awesome; the sounds being emitted from her mouth are so excitingly arousing and gorgeous. I finger her to orgasm, watching her orgasm is my new favorite sight and mental image. When she's done she starts to collapse but I catch her and kiss her neck letting her recover for a couple of minutes. Then I help her to stand and turn her to me taking her waist and affixing my lips to hers. She puts her arms around my neck and kisses me back. The girl even kisses amazing; I'm beginning to understand why Eli kept snatching her up.

When I break from the kiss I tell her how beautiful that was and I think she has another one in her offering to go get a condom but she shakes her head. At first I think she's trying to tell me she can't go again and that this is when I have to stop which would completely suck but then she opens her mouth to speak and I find out she's on birth control. I kiss her passionately turning us so I can sit on the bench and put her on my lap, first I have to get rid of these pesky clothes so I reach between us and unzipping my jeans and taking them down with my boxers a little. Then I pick her up, she wraps her legs around my waist and I thrust into her. I enter her slowly and she moans clutching me close.

I sit on the bench and enter her all the way then begin moving her slowly on me. I never break from the kiss and she starts moving faster and faster. I'm already horny having gotten her off once and she's already sensitive so it doesn't take very long before we're both ready to explode. She grips me tightly kissing me even more frantically and we both orgasm. She pulls away from the kiss panting hard on my chest and I hold her close. Our bodies tremble together and I kiss her temple. After a couple of minutes I'm ready to move again, I pick her up setting her on the bench and fixing my clothes. Smiling at her with blissful lust, she looks even more beautiful now and I kiss her again, staying in the kiss until her breathing is normal again.

"That's definitely the one but if Eli or anyone else ever sees you in that I will kill them." I affirm and she bites her lip. "That was amazing gorgeous," I grin kissing her softly again as I untie the laces in the back of her corset and loosen them before leaving the dressing room.

Going back out to the shop Mike gives me a knowing smile and I start looking around the shop for a couple of things.

"Was she worth the risk?" Mike asks.

"Dude that was worth everything." I reply picking out a pair of red 4 inch heels that should fit her and black backstitch stockings. "These and the black corset she was wearing, you got some paper and a pen and you mind staying out late tonight?" I ask him as he starts ringing the stuff up.

"Yeah sure," Mike says giving me an envious grin.

While he swipes my credit card I write her a note to come to my dorm room at 8 including my phone number and ask Mike to give it to her. I wave to him and leave the shop getting in my car and driving to my dorm room so I can clean up before Clare gets there tonight.

**(CLARE)**

I'm glad my grandparents went to bed at 7 and I left early because navigating this campus was quite confusing. I found visitors parking and then it took me another fifteen minutes to find the right dorm hall walking around a college campus wearing nothing but a long black coat under which was the lingerie Owen had bought me earlier and walking in these heels wasn't very fun either. But I finally made it to Owen's dorm room just before eight and knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled at me looking me over with a lascivious smile and animalistic lust in his eyes. My own lips turn up in a soft erotic smile, my cheeks blushing slightly; I pull my lower lip between my teeth as he pulls me inside. He closes the door, locking it as he captures my lips in a tempestuously passionate kiss. His hands make quick work of the buttons on my coat and he takes it off for me letting it fall to the floor around my feet. He breaks the kiss to step back and look at me, his eyes clouded by lust yet glinting with pleasure, her mouth curling up into a blissfully wanton smile. He makes a pleased whistle taking me by the hand he leads me to what must be his bed, he sits on the edge and I stand before him, between his legs with my hands on his shoulders and his hands on my hips.

"God you're sexy," he says in a husky whisper.

"I am?" I ask a little shyly before biting my lip again.

I have never ever thought of myself as sexy and no boy including Eli ever made me feel sexy, not like this but it's different with Owen.

"Extremely sexy and incredibly beautiful, too bad emo boy monopolized you for most of high school." Owen remarks.

I grip his shirt pulling it over his head, my smile gets a little bigger when I see his sculpted form and my loins begin to burn with a fire to feel him.

"I broke up with him," I inform Owen as I drop his shirt to the floor.

Owen's smile gets bigger, his hands going around my waist he pulls me to the bed lying me down. He straddles above me on all fours; his lips coupling to mine again as I finger the clasp on his belt to get it open and pull his belt through the loops on his jeans. As soon as I have his fly down he stands up taking off his jeans and boxers and now he's nude and I bite my lip in carnally excited anticipation. All I want him to do is touch me, feel me, fill me! I ache to have him inside of me and he starts walking to me to do just that but then my phone rings. He stops coming toward me and grabs my purse from the floor, he brings it to me sitting on the edge of the bed. His fingers lightly brush against the inside of my thigh and I catch a pleasured gasp in my throat at his touch as I retrieve my phone from my purse to see who's calling. When I see the name on the display I cringe and sigh a little.

"It's Eli; I left a voicemail when I broke up with him since he didn't answer as usual. I'll turn off my phone," I tell Owen.

He looks up at me and gets between my legs again. "Answer it maybe he didn't get the message and you can break up with him now," Owen says.

I'm not too sure about this but I hit accept and put the phone to my ear. "What Eli?" I snap into the phone and then stifle a moan as Owen begins trailing open mouth kisses along my breasts.

"You can't just break up with me by leaving a voicemail Clare," Eli roars at me.

"You didn't answer your phone, you never do I didn't have a cho…choice," I choke on the last word with a rapturous whimper as Owen enshrouds my right nipple in his lips, one of his hands squeezing my other breast gently.

I bite my lip, my head lulling back into the pillow a little and my left hand not holding my phone to my ear sweeps into Owen's hair clutching at his dark tresses.

"You can't break up with me, I won't allow it!" Eli snarls angrily.

"Eli a break up isn't something you allow and I already did break up with you. We're done Eli I'm sorry but…" I don't finish what I'm saying as Owen uses his free hand to work two fingers into my pussy and I gasp letting out a soft moan.

Owen grabs the phone from me putting it on speaker and setting it on the mattress next to us.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? YOU CAN'T B…" Eli is yelling when Owen interrupts him as he begins softly inserting his fingers as far as they'll go.

"SHUT UP GOLDSWORTHY!" Owen growls at him and Eli falls silent. "Clare broke up with you and now she's mine. You didn't give her the attention she deserves or treat her the way she deserves to be treated. You couldn't even fly into Ottawa to see her after she was all bummed about not going to Paris because her mother's a bitch. But I will see her everyday while she's here and go home every weekend to see her when she returns to TO. You have no idea how lucky you were and now you've lost her to me." Owen informs him.

"OWEN?! YOU LEFT ME FOR OWEN? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME FOR THAT…" Eli starts yelling but Owen cuts him off again.

"DUDE SHUT UP! She already did leave you for me fucking deal with it. If you call her again I will break your face now leave us alone so I can give all my attention to her and make love to her properly." Owen says.

"WHAT?! YOU…" Eli starts yelling again but Owen hangs up and turns off my phone dropping it to the floor.

"You'll really come home every weekend to see me?" I ask him putting my hands at the back of his neck.

"Of course I will Gorgeous, between you and a little brother and his friends to keep an eye on how could I not come home every weekend, every chance I get. But the summers not over yet and as long as you're here I'll see you everyday and you can even sleep here. I'm sure Mike won't mind." He says.

Before I can respond his lips overtake mine, his tongue probing my bottom lip and my lips part for him. His fingers thrust a little faster, my hips start bucking and I moan into the kiss. Assailing me with his fingers a few more minutes, he suddenly withdrawals them, my body lurches and I whimper pulling away from the kiss to catch my breath.

"I've been wanting to do this all day," he says his voice husky with lust.

His eyes lock with mine; he grips the base of his cock and enters me in one smooth thrust plunging all the way into me. Letting out a gasping, whimpering moan as my back arches, I clutch at his shoulders, my head falls back to the pillow, my eyes going half lidded. One of his arms slides under my lower back while the other gropes my breast lightly. His lips and tongue assail every piece of exposed flesh they can find. He's not pressing his body to mine but I think it has more to do with the fact that he doesn't want his skin scraping against the corset than trying to keep his weight off of me. My body begins quivering slightly, my hands roving over his skin, feeling as much of him as I can, seeking out his skin and his touch. He keeps his pace slow and steady for a several minutes, I arch my back further, buck my hips faster but he continues to go slow.

I bite my lip moaning in a successive chain, the lascivious rapture inside me building to a frustrating degree. I scratch my nails gently over his muscled chest, opening my eyes a little unable to quite speak or form words. He delves all the way into me one more time as far as he can and then stops moving all together for a minute. This quickly becomes erotically torturous and I emit a pleading sort of whimper, digging my nails into his flesh just a little. Finally he begins to move, pulling out slowly at first but thrusting in faster as he clasps his lips to mine kissing me with fervor. His thrusting quickly and steadily increases, I kiss him with an intensely zealous passion tasting him and savoring the flavor.

"Mmm Owen ohhhh yes Ngggnnnnnnn Owen!" I scream as he brings me to climax and my nails dig into his shoulders a little.

"That was beautiful, I love hearing you call out my name." He grins as he slows down until my orgasm has dissipated.

He pulls out and I whimper feeling suddenly empty but I'm still panting and quivering slightly. He kisses me gently before he pulls me to sit up; he lies down grabbing my hips and mounting me onto him. I moan and gasp all at once, my body trembling, my hands pressing on his chest as he impales me on his cock. Waiting a few seconds for my vaginal walls to encase his cock and mold around it as soon as I exhale in pleasure he grips my hips a little harder as he begins moving me at a rapid pace along his stiff cock. My breasts bouncing wildly and he watches them in rapturous elation, I close my eyes, throwing my head back and moaning loudly. My body shaking of its own accord, every nerve ending within me is excited and electrified. My whole body is tickled in libidinous excitement, my breathing erratic; the only sounds from my mouth are blissful moans and the occasional drop of his name from my lips.

Suddenly he sits up a little, his arms going around my back and the movement pushing even further within me, eliciting a shriek from my lips that's a blend of pain and pleasure. My body quivers more and harder, I grip tightly to his arm and grab a fist of his hair while he ravishes the supple excited flesh of my breasts with open mouth kisses. Wrapping my legs around his waist, we become one entangled mass of erotic, sweating, fevered flesh, igniting his dorm room with the heat of our sensuously steamy love making. I ride him on my own power, my body desperate to release I buck against him rapidly. He lightly sucks my left nipple flicking it with his tongue and I explode in unbelievable lascivious climatic orgasmic rapture.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Owen yessss oh god nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" My orgasmically blissful cries echo into his dorm room as I grip him a little tighter, my body tightening around him and then relaxing.

Owen tenses and I feel him grow inside of me, he grips me tightly a guttural husky groan coming from the back of his throat. "Ahhh Clare fuck Clare!" He breaths against my breast his body relaxing as he cums.

My body still, I collapse against him, my head falling to his shoulder and I place a soft breathless kiss on his neck. Our bodies, sweating and quivering together he lies us back on the bed putting me next to him and pulling out of me as he wraps his arms around me. We lay together like that for sometime until we can both breathe once more. He kisses my temple then gets up I roll over to watch him enjoying the view of his naked butt walking to a mini fridge and he bends down opening it an retrieving a bottle of water. I smile at him biting my lip as he returns to the bed pulling me up, putting his arm around me again the he opens the bottle and hands it to me as I lean against him. I take several sips as he strokes my arms softly then hand the bottle to him and he drinks the rest.

"Well Sex Kitten I think we had better get something to eat, the commissary has good food and it's open till ten." He says standing up and helping me up.

"But I have no clothes, just this and my coat," I argue.

He just grins lecherously, his eyes clouding with lust again. "That's fine it'll be hot and once we've eaten I can bring you back here and ravish you again." He replies.

"But I'm all sweaty and we smell like sex," I point out.

"I don't care, I love that smell and you look sexy sweaty and no one else will care," he shrugs pulling on his boxers and jeans again.

My legs are somewhat shaky after all that but I retrieve my coat and put it back on. "My hairs probably a terrible mess and I'm sure I look awful." I protest.

He turns to me running his fingers through my curls a little then brushing his lips to mine in a tenderly gentle kiss.

"You are incapable of looking awful, you look gorgeous and sexy as always," he tells me; I bite my lip and stop arguing as he finishes getting dressed. He grabs his wallet and leave his dorm room, his arm goes around me as we begin to walk down the hall. "Stay the night tonight I'm nowhere near done hearing you call my name out in the heat of passion for the night. Besides if Eli tries to call you back tonight I want to know about it so I know how many times to kill him." Owen says as we're walking out of the building.

All I can think is I'm going to eat quickly and bring food back to his room because I'm certain that tonight will be exhausting in the best possible way!


End file.
